


Almost Euphoric

by cocoalover1956



Series: ASOIAF/GOT Secret Santa [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash February, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoalover1956/pseuds/cocoalover1956
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen was just one of those people who always seemed to be two steps ahead of everyone else. Sometimes Sansa found it amusing, but most of the time it was just annoying. Since they first met as freshmen in English Literature 101, Dany was somehow always in the right place at the right time. Gift for ilysansa on tumblr.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Arya Stark, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: ASOIAF/GOT Secret Santa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Almost Euphoric

"No, you shouldn't. He's a dick." Dany said nonchalantly as Sansa entered their shared dorm room. She was lying on her bed, face buried in her physics textbook. Her long, silver-blonde hair was pulled back in a hastily-done braid.

Just then Sansa had been thinking of asking out Joffrey Baratheon, the cute blond guy in her sociology class, but she hadn't said it out loud. Her friend's declaration caught her off guard, though she should have been used to it by now. Daenerys Targaryen was just one of those people who always seemed to be two steps ahead of everyone else. Sometimes Sansa found it amusing, but most of the time it was just annoying. Since they first met as freshmen in English Literature 101, Dany was somehow always in the right place at the right time.

Just as Sansa opened her mouth to reply, Dany looked up and said, "Yeah, I know you're thinking about asking out Joffrey from Creative Writing. Like I said, he's a dick and you deserve better."

Sansa tossed her messenger bag on the bed and sat at the foot of Dany's bed. "Are you ever gonna tell me how you do that?"

"Years of practice," Dany replied with a rueful grin.

"I have no idea what you mean by that," Sansa shook her head. "Do you know Joffrey?"

"Better than I'd like to," Dany answered, returning to her book and scribbling some notes on loose-leaf paper.

Sansa wasn't done, "I just don't get it. How did you even know I was thinking about that?"

Dany shrugged, "You make it obvious."

Unsatisfied with the answer, but unwilling to argue with her friend, Sansa got up, "One day you're gonna have to tell me how you do that."

After finally finishing her group project, there was nothing Sansa wanted to do more than let loose and pamper herself, but it was only Wednesday and she still had three classes the next day. She sat at her desk and began to read ahead for her psychology class.

Barely any time had passed before Dany suddenly got up and began walking toward the door. Sansa assumed Dany needed to leave, but a heartbeat later someone began knocking. Throwing the door open, Dany said, "Hey Arya!"

Arya blinked, "How did you know it was me?"

"I could tell by your footsteps," Dany replied.

Arya gave Sansa a look that clearly indicated she didn't believe that, but decided not to say anything. After a while, you just learned to give up when it came to Dany's eccentricities. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the Smoking Log on Friday night. Myrcella has this huge exam Friday morning and she's gonna need something to help her wind down. I'm thinking of asking Mya and Brienne if they want to come too."

"That is a great idea," Sansa replied quickly. She'd been under a lot of stress lately and a night out with her sister and friends was just what she needed.

"I think we should go to the Kneeling Man instead," Dany suggested. "It seems safer."

Arya shrugged, "Sure. It doesn't really matter where, as long there's plenty of booze. I'll text you the details later."

That night, while Sansa slept, she had another one of her weird dreams. When she was eleven, her parents had gotten her and all her siblings Irish Wolfhounds as a surprise. Hers was named Lady, and Sansa adored her so much, leaving Lady behind was one of things that made her dread going to college. Ever since she'd gotten Lady, Sansa had been having strange dreams of being back home, but instead of being herself, she felt like she _was_ Lady. She didn't think much of it, but once she had dreamed of Lady killing a raccoon, and the next morning her dad found a dead raccoon in the backyard.

Sansa woke from a dream where someone had broken into her house, but got scared off by the dogs. The image of the man creeping in through the kitchen window seemed to fade from her head as soon as she opened her eyes, but Sansa felt the distinct chill of fear creeping down her spine. Dawn had just broken, and the pale sunlight shone on Dany's hair turning it to spun gold. The sight of her friend so peaceful and beautiful calmed Sansa down.

It was just a dream.

When the weekend came at last, Sansa and Dany helped each other get ready. For someone reason Dany had insisted on wearing a loose black dress that came to her knees. Dany was a knock-out, but even this dress looked unflattering on her.

"Are you sure you don't what to wear this?" Sansa asked holding up a much nicer white dress with blue accents that hugged Dany's curves like a second skin. She really liked seeing Dany in that dress. For herself, Sansa had chosen to wear a shimmering gold blouse and crisp white pants that were a touch too tight, but made her bottom look amazing.

"I'm sure," Dany replied, putting on her hot pink heels and not even looking at the outfit Sansa had suggested. When she done with the shoes, she looked Sansa up and down and said, "Nice."

Sansa turned to place the white and blue dress back in the closet, hoping to hide her blush. Ever since she realized she was bisexual at the age of thirteen, Sansa had had plenty of crushes on girls, but had never actually worked up to courage to actually ask a girl out. She was still mostly in the closet; her family and close friends suspected, but she had never said it out loud.

Sansa just didn't have the nerve to be honest with herself or with her friend.

While Dany sat in front of her mirror to do her make up, Sansa took her phone and face-timed her mom. Her dad wasn't home because he tended to work late, so she planned to leave him a text in the morning. They chatted about unimportant things, but Sansa noticed that her mom seemed more tired and stressed than usual.

"Is everything okay, Mom? You don't look so good," Sansa asked.

Mom winced, and confessed, "Well, someone broke in a few nights ago. They didn't steal anything, but the police still haven't found the person responsible."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Sansa cried. It was just like in her dream. Dany turned around, but didn't say anything.

"We're fine, we're fine," Mom insisted. "The dogs chased him away before anything could happen. Theon's been spending the last few nights here to keep an eye on things."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? Does Arya know?" Sansa felt cold all over.

"We didn't want to worry you girls," Mom replied, "I know this semester has been really tough on you both. Don't tell your sister just yet, I want to call her in the morning."

Sansa frowned, but agreed to the plan. She said goodbye to her mother just as Dany finished her makeup.

As planned, Sansa and Dany went downstairs to pick up Arya and Myrcella at their dorm room. It was a lot like their own dorm room, aside from the stark contrast between Arya's tidiness and Myrcella's messiness. Somehow that never seemed to bother them, probably since Myrcella kept her mess to herself. Those two got along much better than Sansa had initially expected. Dany had been a mutual friend to them both and introduced them to each other the semester before last. Since then, Arya and Myrcella had been practically inseparable. Myrcella had even taken up Arya's favorite hobby, water dancing.

"Hey, you guys ready yet?" Sansa asked when Arya opened the door.

Her sister nodded, "We just finished. Brienne just texted me and said she's waiting for us in the lobby. Mya's gonna meet us there."

"Perfect!" Sansa smiled, taking in her sister and friend's appearance. Arya and Myrcella were as different in their sense of style as they were in everything else. Arya wore a band t-shirt, leather jacket, and sturdy blue jeans while Myrcella had put on a frilly pink sundress with a dozen yellow flowers embroidered on it.

Part of her felt a little guilty about not telling Arya what their mom had told her, but she didn't want to break her promise. She resolved to get that conversation with her mom out of her head for the rest of the night. That was a problem for tomorrow.

Downstairs Brienne was sitting on a couch in the lobby texting someone on her phone, but she stopped and looked up when she noticed her friends walking toward her. Brienne was easily the tallest girl in their friend group, possibly even in the entire school. While she certainly could not be called conventionally attractive, Brienne had an undeniable innocence and sweetness that drew people to her like bees to nectar. She is wearing a well-fitted blouse and matching pants, which brought out the blue of her eyes.

After the girls had exchanged hugs, Dany asked Brienne, "So, how's Margaery?"

Sansa, Arya, and Myrcella exchanged confused looks, because none of them had heard of someone by that name before. Brienne turn bright red and seem to need a minute to think of what she was going to say next. "Margaery from my poli-sci classes? She's fine. How do you know her exactly?"

"It's Dany's 'thing' to just know things. And you'd have to kill her before she ever reveals her secrets," Sansa explained. Since Brienne had only known Dany for a few months, she wasn't as used to Dany's talent for knowing things before they happened.

Dany just smiled enigmatically.

The five of them piled into Myrcella's car, since she had the nicest vehicle out of all of them. Even though it was Myrcella's car, Dany was behind the wheel because she had insisted she was the best driver and always wanted to be the one driving them around. For that reason, Dany was also the designated driver for the night.

Sansa guessed it had more to do with the fact that Dany didn't like alcohol. She had seen Dany drunk only once before, during the Homecoming game last year. The next morning, during her hangover, Dany had been going through a massive guilt trip wondering if this meant she was going to end up an alcoholic. Sansa tried to assure her that one drink did not make someone an alcoholic, but then Dany admitted that plenty of her relatives that had drinking problems. Her father, her brother Viserys, one of her great-uncles. There was even an old family legend of an ancestor who broke her neck after trying to ride a horse while drunk. With that in mind, it didn't seem at all surprising that Dany stayed away from the bottle.

Well, at least it meant the rest of them could drink without worry.

Mya was already at the Kneeling Man when they arrived and had been saving a table for them. As they approached, she lifted her drink in the air to signal to them. She was sipping one of those colorful cocktails that contained way more alcohol than you would expect just from looking at it. "Finally, it feels like I've been waiting here forever," Mya giggled as she got up to hug them, already slightly tipsy. Someone was definitely going to have to call her an Uber after this.

"So, I dumped Mychel this morning," Mya announced nonchalantly.

The table erupted into a flurry of confusion and shock, with the exception of Dany, who just silently nodded like she had been expecting this. Maybe she had been.

"I can't believe it?" Arya shook her head. "You two always seemed so good for each other."

"Well his dad didn't think so. I swear to God Mr. Redfort has it out for me. But whatever. If Mychel not the kind of guy who's going to stand out for me to his dad, and he's obviously not the guy for me." Mya shrugged, but Sansa could hear the underlying sadness in her tone. She had been so infatuated with Mychel Redfort and almost fainted when he first asked her out. This must have stung.

Damn, everybody needed a drink tonight.

The girls drank and danced all night, chatted about the goings-on of their lives, and complained about their professors. During their partying, Mya had accidentally knocked her drink all over Dany's outfit, but the stain was hardly visible against the dark fabric. At 10 p.m. some popular show began airing on the television over the bar. The girls watched it and gave their commentary even though none of them had ever seen it before and frankly had no clue what was even going on.

Dany, their forever faithful sober companion, decided Mya had had enough to drink by midnight and called her an Uber back to her apartment. Despite Mya's protests, the others agreed that she had gotten way too drunk and should go to bed. Breaking up with Mychel had done a number on her, even though she didn't want to admit it. Through the haze of her drunkenness, Sansa had to admit to herself that she kind of admired the way Dany was always looking out for other people. At 3 a.m. the remaining five girls decided that they had had enough for one night, paid their tab, and got it back into Myrcella's car. It probably wasn't the best time they had ever had in a bar, but they had certainly needed a distraction from the stress of their daily lives.

Dany stopped the car in front of Visenya Hall, where Brienne lived, to drop her off. She then drove to Rhaenys Hall where are the rest of them leaved. After she parked they all got out together. At some point Myrcella had decided that she could no longer walk in her heels and stepped out of the car barefoot, holding her shoes and purse in one hand and Arya's hand in the other. Sansa watch them with a twinge of envy, wishing she could hold hands with Dany without making it weird. Just as the though left her head, she noticed Dany staring at her. Sansa looked away, hoping Dany would attribute her blush to the alcohol.

In the elevator, Myrcella leaned heavily against Arya, who didn't seemed to mind one bit. When the elevator reached their floor, Arya and Myrcella were grinning to each other and barely glanced back to say goodnight before rushing to their dorm. Sansa shuddered as she realized what her sister and friend were probably going to be up to.

Sansa felt Dany lead her to their dorm room by the hand. Before she knew it, Sansa was lying on her bed, full-clothed and too drunk to understand what was happening. She felt Dany taking off her shoes and jewelry for her. Sansa winced as her necklace got tangled in her hair, but Dany soon managed to free it. Dany left her in the club clothes, but then started to strip. Her desire for Dany slam into her like a sledgehammer to the chest. Sansa began to wiggle out of her too-tight pants, not really sure what this was leading up to. When she had managed to get them off, Dany started to put on her pajamas.

Oh. Of course nothing was going to happen between them. Humiliated, Sansa burrowed herself under her duvet, hoping Dany had not noticed her taking off her pants. She lay still within her bedding, pretending to already be asleep as Dany put away her things and got ready for bed.

The next morning Sansa woke up with a splitting headache that worsened when she rose from the cover and and sunlight hit her square in the face. Moaning miserably, she peeked around, one hand shielding her eyes from the morning sun. The door opened and Dany walked in with large paper bag that smelled strongly of eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"Oh good, you're up," Dany greeted cheerfully. She had gotten a quick fast for the both of them to share. "I thought you might like this."

"Thanks," Sansa croaked, though she didn't really feel like eating.

Dany closed the blinds turn up the room was instantly dimmed and handed Sansa a water bottle and a few painkillers.

"You are the best," Sansa thanked her after she had downed the offerings.

"I know," Dany replied without any real smugness. She got two paper plates, some plastic utensil, and a bunch of napkins, then set the meal down between them. Sansa was acutely aware that she still wasn't wearing pants.

The first and last bites for the hardest to get down, but Sansa managed to finish what was in front of her. Dany had gone out of her way to make this hangover much less of a miserable ordeal and Sansa didn't want to let it go to waste. She appreciated Dany. While they ate, they talked about the events of the night before, occasionally laughing while remembering something funny that Arya had said or one of Mya's drunken antics. It was Saturday morning, or afternoon she wasn't sure, and there was nothing for them to do but enjoy each other's company. Apart from the pounding in her head, it was actually a pretty pleasant time.

And when she remembered what happened after they got home, Sansa felt embarrassed again.

"You seem to want to ask me something," Dany noted.

Sansa bit her lip, "Was I acting strange last night?"

"No stranger than usual."

"Okay, good."

"What do you ask?"

"Don't worry, it's not important," Sansa insisted, trying to sound casual.

Dany clearly didn't buy it, but she didn't press. Instead she said, "I think Arya and Myrcella are into each other."

Sansa shrugged, "Good for them. They'd make a cute couple."

Dany paused, as if she wasn't sure how to proceed. It felt like a bit of a cat-and-mouse game, with Dany trying to get something Sansa didn't want to give up. Had Dany noticed how horny she had been the night before? Did she want Sansa to admit her feelings?

No, Sansa told herself. It's all in your head.

"I'm happy for them too," Dany said at last. "Coming out can be tough, but I'm sure it's worth it for them. I'm bisexual, so I've been there."

Sansa felt her stomach do a somersault. "Oh."

Dany looked down, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, of course," Sansa hesitated, then shyly added, "I'm bi too."

"I-" Dany was about to say something, but she bit her tongue.

Sansa sighed, "Let me guess, you already knew?" Dany lowered her head, her silvery hair half-hiding a guilty grin. "It's your thing! How do you keep knowing things? You have to tell me."

"I was waiting for the right time to say this," Dany began. "Please don't laugh. I sometimes see things before they happen."

Part of her knew she should brush it off, but Sansa found herself inclined to believe it. "You mean seeing the future?"

"I'm not like Dr. Manhattan or anything," Dany added, "But sometimes I get flashes of the future. Usually when I'm asleep, but sometimes when I'm awake. I can't control it or chose what I see, so it's more a nuisance most of the time. When I'm having a vision, I go into this state that's just, it's really nice, almost euphoric."

Sansa noted, "I've never seen you in that state."

"You have," Dany admitted, nibbling on a stray piece of bacon. "I've just learned how to look as normal as possible when I'm like that."

"How long has this been happening?" Sansa asked eagerly.

Dany looked surprised, but happy at her curiosity. "For as long as I can be remember. It's genetic, I think. A lot of people in my family have this ability."

Sansa remembered something else Dany had told her about her family and blurted out, "Does it have anything to do with their drinking problems?" At Dany's flushed appearance, Sansa immediately felt mortified for asking such an indelicate question. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said. Ignore me."

"Don't worry about it," Dany shook her head, "Yes, the visions are a lot more intense when we're drunk, which is why I avoid alcohol. It sucks, but drinking causes a lot of problems in the long-run. You're taking this surprisingly well."

"I think I can relate, somewhat," Sansa admitted. She told Dany of her Lady dreams, and how they seemed to match things that were actually happening. "I don't think I'm seeing the future, exactly, but it's like I'm inside my dog's head when I'm asleep. Does that sound weird?"

"Sansa, I just told you that I have prophetic visions," Dany laughed, "Nothing you say could possibly sound weird to me."

"Did you have a vision that we'd become friends?" Sansa asked.

Dany bit her lip. "Sort of..."

"What does that mean?"

"I saw us...kissing..." Dany forced herself to say. "I didn't become your friend because of that, I swear, but admittedly it put you in my orbit."

"Us kissing," Sansa was in disbelief. "Is that how you knew I was bi?"

"I had no context for why we were kissing, so I didn't know your actual sexuality," Dany defended, "I'm not omnipotent. When you said you were bi, it just clicked for me."

"Are you okay with that?" Sansa asked breathlessly.

"With you being bi? Of course, I'm bi too."

Sansa corrected, "No, I meant with the idea of us kissing."

"I've kind of wanted to kiss you since I met you," Dany admitted.

"Okay, wow," Sansa shook her head laughing. "We could have been making out ages ago, because I've had a huge crush on you since we met."

"We can always start now," Dany suggested, pressing her lips to Sansa's.


End file.
